This invention pertains to an actuated toy device of a Santa character sleeping in a bed. It pertains particularly to such a toy device in which a sleeping Santa Claus figure emits simulated snoring sounds and periodically rises from a reclining position to a sitting position in the bed.
Many toys having animal or human form and including Santa Claus characters have been developed in the past for seasonal decorative and display purposes, in which the character is stationary. Other toys have been developed in which a known toy character is provided with an audio device which can play a musical melody or speak. However, a market need exists for improvements in recognizable actuated toy devices such as a Santa Claus character which has both audio sounds and characteristic movements which are realistic.